


La genetica non mente mai 2: la vendetta

by G46Stark



Series: Gli Herondale e la genetica [2]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, First Time, Herondale First Time, Italiano | Italian, Jace Wayland is a Herondale, M/M, Misunderstandings, Protective Older Brothers, Sex In A Cave, Smut, Will Herondale is Will Herondale
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G46Stark/pseuds/G46Stark
Summary: Kit e Ty vanno in missione in una grotta, e, come tutti sappiamo, gli Herndale hanno un lungo rapporto con le grotte.Jace (e una speciale guest star) interverranno ad aiutare il nostro giovane eroe.Questa è la versione italiana della mia storia, già pubblucata su EFP e Wattpad.This is the italian version of my story, there is the english version on my profile if you're anglophone and interested.
Relationships: Julian Blackthorn & Tiberius Blackthorn, Kit Rook & Jace Wayland, Mark Blackthorn/Kieran, Tiberius Blackthorn & Kit Rook, Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook, Will Herondale & Jace Wayland
Series: Gli Herondale e la genetica [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646683
Kudos: 2





	La genetica non mente mai 2: la vendetta

**Author's Note:**

> *English version below:*  
> La storia è stata originariamente postata su EFP e Wattpad.  
> Spero che qualcuno legga, e magari gli scappi un voto o una recensione.
> 
> *English:*  
> This story has been originally updated on EFP and Wattpad.  
> I hope someone would read, and maybe leave kudos or comments.

Kit stava preparando lo zaino. Lui e Ty avrebbero affrontato la prima missione da soli, il giorno dopo. Non era una missione pericolosa (come salvare il mondo, scongiurare una guerra, aggirare il legame parabatai…), era una semplice missione esplorativa. Kit e Ty avrebbero infatti esplorato le grotte che correvano sotto la spiaggia di Los Angeles; per assicurarsi che Malcolm non avesse costruito altri covi, e per vedere se i tunnel potessero tornare utili agli shadowhunter per le ronde.

Era indeciso su cosa portare: un cambio di vestiti normali, o di tenuta? Fazzoletti? Quante mutande? Quelle tinta unita o a fantasia?

Kit si sedette sul letto, mettendosi le mani nei capelli, disperato. In più per lui ultimamente il suo rapporto con Ty era diventato strano, da quando, alcuni mesi prima, il giorno di Natale, si erano baciati.

Non stavano insieme, almeno così credeva Kit. Ciò nonostante, avevano continuato a baciarsi e a comportarsi come se invece fossero fidanzati. All’inizio era Ty a iniziare ogni approccio; quando guardavano qualche film in una delle loro camere, ad esempio, era quasi inevitabile che finissero col pomiciare come due adolescenti…cosa che effettivamente erano.

E le cose stavano peggiorando: da qualche settimana, infatti, Ty aveva deciso di spingersi più in là dei semplici baci, e glielo stava facendo capire chiaramente. Le sue mani non si limitavano più a carezze sopra i vestiti, a scompigliargli i capelli; no, ora si erano spinte oltre: le lunghe dita di Ty scivolavano sempre più spesso sotto la maglietta di Kit, facendolo sospirare e rabbrividire in modi che non avrebbe creduto possibile. Poi, un paio di giorni prima, Ty aveva infilato una mano in territorio inesplorato.

E Kit non aveva più retto l’incertezza.

_Erano in pigiama, stesi sul letto di Ty. Ty gli aveva tolto la maglietta, e se l’era tolta anche lui: erano petto contro petto, le mani di Kit che tastavano incerte i muscoli della schiena di Ty, e lui gli stava accarezzando il petto, fino a quando l’Herondale scomparso non aveva sentito le mani dell’altro scendere sempre più in basso, fino ad accarezzare striscia di peluria bionda sotto l’ombelico. Poi, quasi all’improvviso, aveva sentito la mano di Ty accarezzarlo da sopra i boxer. Per qualche attimo era rimasto paralizzato sul posto, poi era schizzato fuori dal letto, dritto in camera sua. Lui e Ty non si parlavano da allora._

Ok, ok, forse era il caso di dire che era Kit che evitava in ogni modo possibile Ty. E forse Kit doveva ammettere di sentire la mancanza dell’altro ragazzo, e che vedere il suo sguardo ferito ogni volta che lui decideva di allenarsi con Dru o Emma lo uccideva.

Il fatto non era che non provasse niente per Ty, o che non gli piacesse quello che facevano, o che non si sentisse pronto per una cosa del genere. Il problema era l’esatto contrario: lui provava qualcosa per Ty-qualcosa che gli faceva mozzare il respiro ogni volta che solo pensava all’altro-, adorava quello che facevano (era un sedicenne con gli ormoni a tremila, oltretutto) ed era più che pronto a fare sesso con Ty.

Ecco il bandolo della matassa: sesso. Cos’erano lui e Ty? Stavano insieme? Non stavano insieme? Tutto quello era solo un esperimento per Ty, o anche lui provava gli stessi sentimenti che provava Kit? Se l’avessero fatto, sarebbe stato “fare l’amore” o “fare sesso”? Kit sperava ardentemente che non fosse quest’ultima. Non voleva che lui e Ty facessero qualcosa del genere salvo poi scoprire che quella di Ty era solo curiosità adolescenziale e che in realtà non provava niente per lui; una scoperta del genere gli avrebbe spezzato il cuore.

La porta della sua stanza si spalancò di colpo, come in una di quelle sit-com anni 80, facendo entrare Jace Herondale in tutta la sua Herondalesca gloria. A suo confronto Kit si sentiva tanto una specie di brutta copia; come quelle immagini di pinterest dove da un lato c’è una torta bellissima, e dall’altro un’orribile versione della stessa torta fatta da qualche pasticcere in erba.

<< Ehi Kit, come va? >> gli chiese, forse aspettandosi di sentirsi dire che a Kit andava tutto rose e fiori come a lui.

<< Uno schifo, grazie. >>

<< Oh, bene, perch…aspetta, come sarebbe a dire uno schifo? >>

<< Sai quando va tutto storto? Ecco, così. >> gli rispose Kit, sperando che Jace se ne andasse e lo lasciasse solo con il suo dolore.

<< Non credo di capire. >> disse Jace, grattandosi il mento, con un’espressione che a Kit ricordò tanto Jon Snow:

<< Credevo che partissi domani per la tua prima missione. >>

<< Infatti. >> gli rispose lapidario. Jace si illuminò.

<< Oh, ho capito! >>

<< Sei nervoso! È normale, tutti lo sono alla loro prima m… >>

<< Non sono nervoso, ok? È solo una missione esplorativa, roba di un paio di giorni. Se tutto va bene non incontreremo neanche un demone grande quanto una sardina. >>

<< Infatti! Non hai nulla di cui preoccuparti, in più sei con Ty! >> Kit doveva aver fatto una faccia strana alla menzione di Ty, o Jace era la versione bionda e sorridente di Derek Hale e aveva fiutato le sue emozioni, perché si illuminò di nuovo (quasi letteralmente, accidenti, quel tizio poteva fare da lumino notturno) e fece un ghigno, divertito.

<< Oooh, capisco… >> Jace si sedette accanto a Kit sul materasso:

<< Problemi in paradiso? Avete litigato? >>

<< NO. È una cosa personale… >>

<< Oh, ma tu puoi dire tutto al vecchio Jace… >> protestò il più vecchio, con fare teatrale:

<< Su racconta a nonno Jace cosa affligge la tua giovane testolina. >>

<< Mio nonno è morto, e sicuramente non si chiamava Jace. >>

<< Dai Kit Kat, sai che intendo. Raccontami tutto. >>

<< È lungo e complicato. >> disse Kit, sperando di indurlo ad abbandonare l’impresa.

<< Tu parti domani mattina, e io rimango a cena… non penso ci metterai così tanto. >> Kit sospirò. Aveva come l’impressione che nonostante le sue proteste Jace non avrebbe mollato neanche per un attimo. Per cui gli raccontò tutto.

\------------------------------------------------

_Era il giorno di Natale, ed era una ricorrenza speciale. Era il primo Natale dopo cinque lunghissimi anni che Helen, Aline e Mark trascorrevano con la famiglia, a casa. Era il primo Natale che Kit, Kieran e Cristina trascorrevano con i Blackthorn. Ed era il primo Natale senza Livvy. Kit aveva bussato alla porta di Ty, quella mattina, col fiato sospeso, ansioso di sapere se Ty sarebbe sceso, o sarebbe rimasto in camera sua tutto il giorno, come il giorno del suo compleanno, qualche mese prima. Tirò un sospiro di sollievo quando la porta si aprì, rivelando Ty con addosso uno di quei ridicoli maglioni natalizi che Emma aveva costretto tutta la famiglia ad indossare. Almeno quello di Ty era sobrio: era verde e rosso con le renne. Quello che era toccato a Kit era sempre a tema renne, ma ne aveva una sola, davanti, con un ridicolo cappello da babbo natale e il naso rosso fatto da un pompon._

_< < Perché il tuo maglione è meno ridicolo del mio? >> piagnucolò:_

_< < Perché io ho accompagnato Emma a prenderli e me lo sono scelto. E comunque, dovresti ringraziarmi, all’inizio voleva prendertene uno con un elfo di strass con annesso cerchiello con le orecchie a punta. >>_

_Kit rabbrividì al solo pensiero: << Suppongo di doverti un favore enorme, quindi. >>_

_< < Esatto. >> gli rispose Ty, facendo un sorriso. Kit sorrise a sua volta, contento che il suo migliore amico non volesse rinchiudersi in camera a rimuginare sul suo dolore da solo._

_< < Dai, andiamo, i Lightwood e gli Herondale saranno qui a momenti. Non voglio perdermi Kieran che gioca con Max! >> esclamò Dru, arrivata in quel momento, tirando Kit per un braccio: << Sono troppo carini! >>_

_Quando Julian aveva annunciato che avrebbero ospitato gli Herondale, i Lightwood, i Garroway e i Lovelace al cenone di Natale Kit si era aspettato di passare tutta la giornata in un angolo, perché nonostante il tempo passato con i Blackthorn si sentiva ancora un po’ fuori posto nel mondo degli shadowhunter. Invece aveva passato gran parte del pranzo a chiacchierare con Simon Lovelace, tanto che Izzy, la sua neomoglie (incinta di sei mesi), aveva commentato:_

_< < Se non fosse per l’età, direi che Jace e Simon hanno avuto un figlio… >>._

_Avevano parlato prevalentemente di serie tv (“Ma hai visto Jon e Daenerys?” “Certo, e chi se l’aspettava?”), di quanto gli shadowhunter si perdessero a non sfruttare la tecnologia mondana e di quanto fosse stressante fare una battuta che anche il mondano più babbano avrebbe capito e doverla spiegare con complicate premesse e digressioni. In men che non si dica era arrivata la sera, e gli ospiti erano tornati a casa, con gran dispiacere di Kieran e Max._

_Mentre salivano in camera per mettersi il pigiama per andare in salotto ad aprire i regali, Kit sentì Kieran chiedere a Mark: << Facciamo un bambino? >> Mark rimase in silenzio per qualche momento, poi iniziò a balbettare, confuso._

_Prima dei Blackthorn, i regali che Kit aveva ricevuto (solo da suo padre) erano regali di necessità: un paio di scarpe nuove, un set di pennelli per la lezione di arte, quando andava a scuola, un abito elegante (come se dovesse andare da qualche parte, era rimasto praticamente inutilizzato fino a quando era andato fuori misura) oppure una busta con qualche soldo._

_Invece quel Natale aveva ricevuto i regali più disparati: Julian gli aveva fatto l’abbonamento a Netflix ( << Così la smetterai di piratare le serie tv rischiando di riempire di virus il computer! >>), Emma gli aveva regalato un costume da bagno con gli ananas, Dru il libro di Shining, Cristina un cactus nano di nome Pablo, Helen e Aline un set da barba (<< Ma non ho la barba! >> << Credimi, ti servirà. >>), Tavvy un disegno fatto con le dita, Diana (che era in vacanza in una qualche isola sperduta della Thailandia con Gwyn) un coltello, e Mark e Kieran due paia di boxer con delle scritte -imbarazzanti- divertenti. Ty, invece, lo aveva sorpreso più di tutti: quando aveva scartato il suo regalo si era trovato in mano un collare blu con una targhetta a forma di osso._

_< < Ehm…a cosa dovrebbe servirmi? >>_

_< < Ma per identificare il tuo cane, non è ovvio? >>_

_< < Il mio cosa? >>_

_Kit aveva sempre desiderato un cane: quando era piccolo ne aveva avuto uno, che però era morto di vecchiaia quando aveva otto anni. Non aveva fatto in tempo a sentire la risposta di Ty, perché si era trovato tra le braccia una palla di pelo che aveva iniziato a leccargli la faccia._

_Se Kit non si aspettava un regalo del genere, Ty si aspettava ancora meno il suo: un computer portatile. Kit aveva fatto il giro di tutti i negozi di elettronica per trovarne uno che potesse permettersi di prendere a Ty, dopo che aveva visto come quest’ultimo guardava il suo. Non era nulla di speciale, era un usato rigenerato, ma Ty ne era entusiasta. Kit non si sarebbe stupito se gli fosse saltato in braccio e avesse iniziato a leccargli la faccia come il cucciolo aveva fatto poco prima._

_Quando fu ora di andare a letto Kit chiese a Ty di raggiungerlo in camera sua. Recuperò un pacchetto da sotto il letto, sotto lo sguardo attento di Ty, seduto sul suo letto, ad accarezzare distrattamente il cagnolino._

_< < Questo pensavo di dartelo per il compleanno, ma… >>_

_< < Io non volevo regali per il compleanno. >>_

_< < Lo so, ma io volevo fartene uno comunque…per favore, aprilo. Julian mi ha dato una mano a prepararlo…spero che non ti dispiaccia. >>_

_Mentre Ty scartava il pacchetto, Kit si morse il labbro inferiore, mentre improvvisamente gli venivano mille dubbi. Era una cosa piuttosto personale, e forse Ty non l’avrebbe gradito._

_< < Oh. >> Kit alzò gli occhi, e osservò Ty sfogliare l’album fotografico._

_Kit aveva chiesto a Julian di raccogliere tutte le foto di Ty e Livvy, e insieme avevano preparato quell’album. La prima foto risaliva alla nascita dei gemelli: i due bambini erano tra le braccia di Andrew Blackthorn, seduto accanto alla moglie in uno dei letti dell’Infermeria. L’ultima era l’unica foto che Ty e Livvy avevano fatto insieme a Kit._

_Le guance di Ty erano bagnate, alla fine dell’album, e Kit pensò che forse si era spinto troppo oltre:_

_< < Mi dispiace se mi sono intromesso, è che ho pensato che forse ti avrebbe fatto piacere… >> Ty continuò a singhiozzare, e Kit si inginocchiò davanti a lui, preoccupato:_

_< < Ty? >> Il ragazzo lo prese per la maglia del pigiama e premette le labbra contro le sue. _

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

<< E questo è tutto. >> Jace rimase in silenzio per qualche minuto, pensieroso:

<< Quindi, fammi capire…il ragazzo di cui sei follemente innamorato vuole fare sesso con te, e anche tu vorresti farlo, ma non vuoi farlo perché non sai cosa prova per te? >>

<< Esatto. Non voglio che sia sesso e basta. >>

<< Hai mai pensato, che ne so…di chiedergli se anche lui prova quello che provi tu? >>

<< Ho paura di spaventarlo… >> rispose Kit, distendendosi sul letto:

<< E poi non voglio che le cose diventino strane tra noi, se lui non prova lo stesso…lo voglio comunque accanto come amico. >>

<< Già, perché fare sesso col proprio migliore amico non rende le cose strane… >> commentò Jace.

<< E io che pensavo che steste insieme… >>

<< Perché questa idea? >>

<< Beh, Emma ha detto a Clary che tu e Ty eravate strani e che spuntavate insieme da una delle vostre camere con i capelli sparati e succhiotti sul collo… >>

<< Perché Emma non è capace di farsi gli affari suoi? >>

<< Oh, dai, non dare la colpa alla povera Emma… >> Jace sospirò:

<< E adesso che me ne faccio di questa roba? >>

<< Quale roba? >> Jace gli piazzò sullo stomaco un sacchetto di plastica stracolmo.

Kit si sedette di nuovo sul letto e lo aprì, per poi arrossire: << Preservativi e lubrificante? >> esclamò:

<< E io che dovrei farmene? >>

<< Sai come funziona il sesso tra gay, vero? >>

<< Sì, certo, grazie mille. >>

<< Meno male. >> Jace fece un sospiro di sollievo:

<< Avrei dovuto chiedere ad Alec di aiutarmi, altrimenti. >> Kit intanto aveva frugato un po’ nella borsa:

<< Lubrificante al mango? >>

<< Sì, ed è specifico per uso anal… >>

<< OMMIODIO Jace! Per favore! Non ci posso credere! Sei andato a chiedere alle commesse quali lubrificanti sono meglio per… >>

<< Per te, questo ed altro, mini-me! >> Kit emise un verso esasperato, mentre ripiombava sul letto.

<< Odio la mia vita!! >>

<< Si può sapere perché mi hai preso questa roba? >>

<< Beh, devi sapere che c’è una leggenda sugli Herondale e le grotte; e so per esperienza personale che è vera. >>

<< Io e Clary l’abbiamo fatto in una grotta e, da quel che so, anche Will e Tessa. Ora pensavo che sarebbe successo anche a te. Invece, a quanto pare…niente. >>

Kit sperò di non essere arrossito.

<< La mia prima volta non sarà in una grotta! >> protestò.

<< Dicono tutti così… >> Kit sbuffò e si alzò in piedi.

<< La mia prima volta non sarà in una grotta, e non sarà domani con Ty. Grazie per il pensiero, ma non credo mi servirà. >>

_______________

<< Ok, ce l’hai lo stilo? >>

<< Sì, Julian. >>

<< Prendine un altro, per sicurezza. Anzi, no, meglio due. Ma che diavolo dico…prendili tutti. >> esclamò Julian, versando il barattolo degli stilo nello zaino di Ty.

<< Julian starò via per una notte…al massimo due. Si può sapere che pretendi che succeda? >>

<< E se predi lo stilo e poi ti fai male? Oddio, Kit ha imparato come si tracciano le rune di guarigione e trasfusione, vero? >>

<< Sì, ed è bravissimo. >>

<< Dovrei venire con voi. Non posso lasciarvi andare da soli. E se poi vi perdete? Adesso vado in camera e in cinque minuti faccio lo zaino e vi accompagno. >> Julian si alzò dal letto e si diresse verso la porta, mentre pensava a cosa fosse meglio portare.

<< Julian. Non puoi venire con me e Kit. >> disse Ty con voce ferma:

<< Ce la caveremo benissimo da soli. >>

<< Ma sei troppo piccolo per andare in missione da solo. >> obiettò il più grande.

<< Ho sedici anni, Jules. >> Julian guardò Ty, in piedi di fronte a sé con l’espressione decisa.

Sentì l’aria uscire tutta insieme dai polmoni, mentre la realizzazione di quanto detto da Ty lo colpiva. Ty aveva sedici anni. Avrebbe voluto rannicchiarsi sul pavimento in posizione fetale a piangere. Ty, il suo Ty, il suo piccolo, innocente, dolce Ty aveva sedici anni.

Lo guardò, lo guardò veramente, forse per la prima volta in sei anni, e si rese conto di quanto era cresciuto. Era alto. Mamma aveva sempre detto che i suoi figli maschi sarebbero stati alti. Anche papà lo diceva sempre: “Tuo fratello diventerò alto, Julian. Forse anche più alto di te”. Ed era vero: nonostante Julian fosse alto (era più alto anche di Mark, cosa che lui non gli perdonava), Ty era più alto. Non eccessivamente, solo una decina di centimetri al massimo.

Era come se di colpo Ty fosse passato dall’essere il ragazzino piccolo e spaurito di dieci anni al giovane uomo che aveva davanti in un battito di ciglia. Quando era cambiata la voce? Quando aveva cambiato la sua vocetta bianca nella voce profonda che aveva ora?

<< Ty… >> non si rese neanche conto di essersi mosso: nel giro di una frazione di secondo aveva tirato il suo fratellino (era ancora giusto chiamarlo così?) in un abbraccio, incurante dell’iniziale protesta dell’altro.

<< Jules? Perché stai piangendo? Non capisco. >> Julian osservo il volto di Ty.

Era ancora il suo viso, ma era diverso. Era più mascolino, più virile. Più adulto. In men che non si dica avrebbe dovuto insegnargli a farsi la barba.

<< Hai sedici anni. Non l’avevo realizzato fino a questo momento. >> disse, semplicemente.

La stanza calò nel silenzio

<< Scusami. >> disse Julian dopo un po’:

<< È che ti vedo come il bambino che eri, forse non riesco ad accettare che presto tu non avrai più bisogno di me. >>

<< E quindi ti viene più facile fingere che io non stia crescendo. >> Julian sorrise: Ty a volte non riusciva a capire certi comportamenti umani, altre lo sbalordiva, perché li capiva meglio di chiunque altro.

<< Vuoi una mano con lo zaino o ce la fai da solo? >>

<< Dovresti aiutarmi a tirare fuori tutti gli stili che ci hai rovesciato dentro… >>

Mentre aiutava Ty a fare lo zaino, Julian rifletteva. C’era una cosa che doveva fare, in quanto adulto della situazione…c’era una cosa che i genitori facevano con i figli adolescenti…ma cos’era?

La barba? Sì, questo lo sapeva, visto che aveva dovuto imparare da solo. Beh, più o meno: era seduto sul lavello del bagno, a dieci anni, a osservare suo padre che lo insegnava a Mark (come se ne avesse avuto bisogno, tuttora non gli cresceva neanche un pelo sulla faccia, grazie al sangue di fata) e qualcosa se la ricordava. Questo non l’aveva salvato dal rischiare di scarnificarsi una guancia, però.

No no, era qualcosa di più importante. Qualcosa che, se non preso in tempo, poteva sconvolgere Ty. Qualcosa di fondamentale, qualcosa che i suoi genitori non erano riusciti a fare con lui… Fu Ty a ricordarglielo.

<< Julian? >> chiese:

<< Come si fa a sapere se si sta insieme a una persona? >>

<< In che senso? >>

<< Un po’ di tempo fa hai detto che due persone che stanno insieme si baciano e fanno l’amore. Io ho fatto come hai detto tu, ma… credo di aver sbagliato qualcosa. >> Julian si diede dello stupido.

Ma certo, ecco cosa dimenticava! Il discorso. Avevano affrontato l’argomento, tempo fa, ma molto superficialmente. Julian stesso, allora, non si basava sull’...esperienza diretta. Non aveva approfondito più di tanto. E l’unico discorso sul sesso che aveva mai ricevuto era stata un’imbarazzante chiacchierata con Mark alcuni giorni prima che lo rapissero. Allora pensare di baciare qualcuno (ragazza o ragazzo, era indifferente) gli faceva schifo; figurarsi quello che suggeriva Mark!

<< Beh…>> ecco, cosa doveva dire?

<< Tu e quest’altra persona ne avete parlato? >> ok, iniziamo dalle domande facili.

<< No. Dovevamo? >>

<< Ma certo che dovevate, Ty! >>

<< Tu non l’avevi detto, però. Hai detto che le cose sarebbero successe naturalmente, che non dovevo preoccuparmi. >> Ty iniziò ad innervosirsi, e cominciò a tirare i lacci della felpa.

Julian si diede dello stupido. Di nuovo. Che razza di consiglio era?

<< Ty, tranquillo, non è colpa tua. Ho sbagliato a dirti così. Avrei dovuto spiegarmi meglio. >> disse, accarezzandogli piano le braccia, per farlo calmare.

Cosa era successo per colpa sua? Cosa aveva fatto questo/a tipo/a a Ty? Come aveva potuto approfittarsi di lui così?

<< Chi è l’altra persona, Ty? >>

<< Kit. >>

<< Cosa ti ha fatto? Ti ha toccato? Ti ha costretto a fare qualcosa che non volevi? Hai detto di no e lui ti...>>

<< No! Non ha fatto niente! >> lo interruppe Ty:

<< Sono stato io. >>

<< Ty, qualsiasi cosa ti abbia detto, non è colpa tua. Se ti ha costretto non è colpa tua. >>

<< Non mi ha costretto a fare niente! Sono stato io a fare tutto. >>

E così gli raccontò del bacio a Natale, iniziato da lui, e quelli successivi, sempre iniziati da lui. E anche dell'episodio della settimana precedente.

<< Adesso non mi parla più, e non capisco perché >>

Julian era allibito: non riusciva a credere che Ty fosse riuscito a fare tutto quel disastro senza che lui se ne rendesse conto. E la colpa era in gran parte sua. Se gli avesse detto da subito, chiaro e tondo, come funzionavano le cose, adesso avrebbe avuto un fratello felice e contento. Perché era chiaro dove fosse l’inghippo. Ty amava Kit. E Kit amava Ty. Però uno dei due non lo sapeva.

<< La cosa che mi confonde di più è che Kit lo voleva…insomma, era eccitato, e poi è scappato via così. >> Julian avrebbe voluto mettersi a ridere.

Sembrava la trama di un pessimo film natalizio. E lui che aveva già pensato di chiamare quelli di Law & Order Unità Vittime Speciali!

<< Oh, Ty! >> Julian sorrise:

<< Credo di aver capito che cosa è successo. >>

<< Tu e lui avete parlato? >> gli chiese:

<< Dopo il bacio, a Natale. Vi siete detti che stavate insieme? >>

<< No. Pensavo che non servisse dirlo. >>

<< Ty, non te l’ho detto, allora, e mi dispiace; ma di solito, quando si è innamorati e si vuole stare insieme a qualcuno, si dice cosa si prova a questa persona, e se la persona ricambia lo dice anche lei. O lui. Sì, non c’è niente di male se è un lui e non una lei… >>

<< Guarda che lo so che non c’è niente di male ad essere gay. >> gli disse Ty, interrompendo il fiume di parole di Julian:

<< Ma perché non me l’hai detto subito? >> Julian sospirò:

<< Per me non era un buon periodo in quel campo, e cercavo di nascondere ciò che provavo. Dirti di parlare dei tuoi sentimenti non era facile. E poi credevo di avere tempo per farlo meglio. >> Ty annuì:

<< Non ha senso, ma credo di capire. >>

<< E ora cosa faccio con Kit? >> gli chiese, dopo qualche attimo di riflessione:

<< Credo che tu possa sfruttare questa missione a tuo vantaggio. Dovrete parlare, no? Ricomincia da zero. Digli ciò che provi per lui. Sii sincero, digli come ti senti quando sei con lui, e quando lui non c’è. >>

<< Devo dirgli che se c’è lui potrei tenere un discorso davanti all’intero Conclave? E che queste due settimane senza di lui sono state come attraversare il deserto senza un goccio d’acqua? >

<< Sì. >>

<< Credo di essere innamorato di Kit. È così, vero? Sono innamorato di Kit. >>

<< Sì >> disse di nuovo Julian:

<< Sei innamorato di Kit. >> Ty sorrise:

<< Sono innamorato di Kit Herondale. >> esclamò, con più convinzione:

<< È normale che io voglia correre per la strada ad urlarlo a tutti quelli che incontro? >> Julian rise:

<< Sì >> gli rispose, scompigliandogli i capelli:

<< Ma per il momento ti consiglio di dirlo solo al diretto interessato. >>

\------------------

Il giorno dopo, alle cinque e mezza, erano tutti radunati nell’ingresso dell’Istituto, a salutare Kit e Ty, gli unici che non indossavano ancora il pigiama.

Emma diede un pugno a Kit: << Forza e coraggio! Non c’è nulla che un Herondale non sappia fare! >>

Kit che, a dispetto di quanto detto la sera prima a Jace, sentiva di star per morire dal nervosismo (aveva urgente bisogno di fare pipì, ed era stato in bagno neanche tre minuti prima), si consolò un po’. Consolazione che svanì nel giro di qualche secondo, perché Julian commentò:

<< Beh, non sa disegnare neanche un albero e non riesce ad imparare il purgatico. >> Emma gli lanciò un’occhiataccia.

<< Ma per il resto, vai forte! >>

Anche Ty era nervoso, ma per tutt’altra ragione. E se Kit non avesse ricambiato? E se lo avesse spaventato con il suo comportamento? Lo sguardo rassicurante che gli rivolse Julian lo tranquillizzò un po’. _Se va bene, ho risolto il problema; se va male, non potrò certo stare peggio di così, no?_ Si disse.

\--------------

Scendere nelle grotte fu la parte più difficile.

Una volta lì, era solo questione di camminare.

Ty continuava a pensare a come iniziare il discorso. _Kit, sono innamorato di te._ No, troppo diretto. _Sai, io e Julian ieri stavamo parlando e…_ no, che c’entrava Julian? Era abbastanza sicuro che nominare il suo protettivo fratello maggiore uccidesse il romanticismo. Forse doveva iniziare con lo scusarsi per l’aver dato per scontato che stessero insieme?

<< Mamma mia! Qui sotto sì che fa freddo! >> esclamò Kit, battendo i denti:

<< Dannazione! Ho perfino dimenticato la giacca a vento! Complimenti per l’ennesima trovata geniale Kit, davvero, complimenti. >>

L’ultima parte la disse sottovoce, ma Ty la sentì chiaramente.

Osservò l’altro ragazzo tremare, indossava i pantaloni della tenuta e una t-shirt di cotone leggera. Non era esattamente il vestiario più adatto a una grotta buia e umida. Ringraziò mentalmente Julian per essere il fratello apprensivo che era, e recuperò la giacca a vento di riserva dallo zaino. Era un po’ più pesante di quella che indossava, ma Kit era piuttosto freddoloso, quindi immaginò che gli andasse bene.

<< Tieni. Ne ho una in più. >>

L’espressione di Kit passò dallo stupito al grato mentre si toglieva in fretta lo zaino dalle spalle per infilarsi l’indumento. Tremava talmente tanto da non riuscire a chiudere la zip. Ty, senza fermarsi a pensare neanche un attimo, gli prese le mani tra le sue e lo aiutò. Poi rimasero a guardarsi, a pochi centimetri di distanza.

<< Hai le mani gelide. >> disse Ty dopo un po’, spezzando il silenzio.

Kit lo osservò senza parole mentre Ty prendeva le sue mani e gliele scaldava. Era sicuro di essere arrossito. Ora sentiva anche troppo caldo. Però continuava a tremare. Forse aveva la febbre. Forse era sifilide demoniaca. Non c’era altra spiegazione. Sentiva che sarebbe morto da un momento all’altro. Sperò che Jace non gli mettesse quel sacchetto di preservativi sulla pira funebre, _“perché sei un Herondale, e gli Herondale hanno preservativi per ogni occasione!”_. Poteva diventare testimonial di note marche di profilattici. Nessuno se li sarebbe più dimenticati.

<< A che pensi? >> gli chiese Ty:

<< Credo di avere la sifilide demoniaca… >> Ty, ovviamente ignaro della gravità della situazione, rise. Kit sentì il cuore iniziare a saltellargli nel petto.

<< Non puoi avere la sifilide demoniaca. >> sentenziò Ty.

<< Oh, che sollievo! Per un momento ho davvero creduto di morire. Pensa che tragedia, la vita di questo giovane Herondale tragicamente e prematuramente spezzata. Jace non sarebbe sopravvissuto allo shock. Sarebbe andato al parco, avrebbe catturato delle anatre e le avrebbe sacrificate a Super Fratello Zaccaria. >>

Ty lo fissò per qualche minuto, poi scoppiò a ridere, seguito da Kit. Super Fratello Zaccaria era il soprannome che loro due, Dru e Lily Chen avevano dato a Jem, con suo sommo imbarazzo. Simon e Kit avevano anche tentato di convincere Clary o Julian ad aiutarli a disegnare un fumetto su di lui e “il suo fido aiutante Church”. Tessa doveva ancora decidere se trovarlo divertente o offensivo. Emma, invece era corsa a comprare vestitini e cappellini per Church, perché era “sotto copertura”. Church non aveva affatto gradito.

<< Super Fratello Zaccaria pronto all’azione, di notte salva la situazione! >> esclamò Kit, tra le risate.

In pochi minuti erano riusciti a tornare a ridere e scherzare come prima. Per Ty la risata di Kit era come bere una tazza di cioccolata calda dopo una giornata in mezzo alla neve. Ridendo e scherzando continuarono ad esplorare la grotta.

Si fermarono per pranzare quando l’orologio di Kit segnò mezzogiorno, e poi continuarono ad addentrarsi nelle gallerie.

Nel tardo pomeriggio giunsero in una grotta sotterranea più ampia e umida delle altre. Ma invece di essere fredda era calda, tanto che nel giro di qualche minuto i due dovettero togliersi i giubbotti. Al centro della grotta c’era una pozza d’acqua che emanava calore. Ty vi immerse una mano, trovandola piacevolmente calda.

Guardò Kit che osservava una stalattite scendere dal soffitto fino ad arrivare a pochi centimetri da una stalagmite.

Aveva le guancie arrossate per via del calore, e gli venne l’improvvisa voglia di toccargliele.

<< Ci potremmo fermare qui per dormire. >> disse, tentando di reprime quella sensazione.

<< Tra poco sarà ora di cena, e potremmo riposarci qui, visto che è più caldo rispetto al resto dei tunnel. >> Kit si disse d’accordo, e iniziò a disfare lo zaino.

Quando aprì e srotolò il suo sacco a pelo arancione fluo (niente domande, per favore), si scatenò la seguente catena di eventi: gli venne quasi un colpo, gli si gelò il sangue nelle vene, poi gli ribollì di rabbia, e infine venne investito dall’imbarazzo più totale. Avvolte nel sacco a pelo stavano infatti due boccette di lubrificante (tra cui quello al mango) e un pacco formato famiglia (esistevano?) di preservativi. Il tutto era completato da un bigliettino: _“So quello che hai detto, ma non si sa mai. Non serve che mi ringrazi, Jace”_

Avrebbe ucciso quel tipo. Poco ma sicuro. E stavolta non ci sarebbero stati angeli ad alta tensione o ragazze dai capelli rossi a salvarlo.

<< Kit? Tutto a posto? >> Kit ficcò il regalino di Jace nello zaino, per poi rivolgere un sorriso tirato a Ty.

<< Sì, tutto ok. >> Ty non era convinto che fosse tutto ok: Kit sembrava uno che aveva appena visto un fantasma. Ed essendo un Herondale era anche possibile.

Sospirò. Aveva rimandato il suo discorsetto anche troppo; si era cullato nella spontaneità delle battute di Kit per tutto il giorno, perché era territorio conosciuto. Era più facile che esplorarne uno nuovo, ma se voleva risolvere per davvero le cose con Kit, doveva farlo.

<< Kit. Ti vorrei parlare. >>

<< Di cosa? >>

<< Dell’altra sera. In camera mia. E del bacio a Natale. E di tutti questi ultimi mesi. >>

Kit deglutì a vuoto. Ecco, ora stava per dirgli che aveva provato, ma non era gay. Neanche un po’. Che era etero come…come…non gli veniva in mente neanche un paragone decente, in quel momento. Beh, no grazie. Non aveva intenzione di sentirsi dire che stava letteralmente morendo dietro a una persona per cui era solo un amico e nulla più.

<< Pensavo di farmi un bagnetto, visto che l’acqua è calda! >> esclamò, alzandosi.

Corse verso l’acqua, togliendosi tutto meno i boxer e fiondandosi nella pozza, incurante ai richiami di Ty.

Ty, seduto sul suo sacco a pelo, sospirò, sentendo che era sul punto di mettersi a piangere. L’aveva terrorizzato e adesso Kit lo odiava. Magari non era nemmeno gay! Non ci aveva pensato fino a quel momento.

Tra le lacrime, colpì il suo zaino, che rotolò sul sacco a pelo di Kit, aprendosi e rovesciando il contenuto. Solo che quello non era il suo zaino. Le lacrime smisero immediatamente di riempirgli gli occhi. Gattonò fino all’altro sacco a pelo e osservò bene ciò che c’era sparso sopra. Oltre a un nuovo paio di pantaloni e un paio di magliette, tra un paio di mutande con gli orsacchiotti e una barretta al cioccolato, c’era un tubetto arancione con un mango disegnato sopra. Ty si chiese che diavolo se ne facesse Kit di un tubetto di olio per massaggi al mango in missione, quando lesse una scritta bordata con una nuvoletta di un vivace azzurro. “A specifico uso…” Ty spalancò la bocca, prendendo in mano la boccetta. Quello non era olio per massaggi. Era lubrificante.

Una nuova determinazione si accese nel petto di Ty. Raccolse il contenuto dello zaino di Kit (meno il lubrificante al mango) e lo rificcò nello zaino. Aprì del tutto entrambi i sacchi a pelo e li stese aperti uno sull’altro formando un giaciglio per due. Poi si spogliò completamente, buttando di lato i vestiti. Recuperò il tubetto e raggiunse Kit nella pozza.

Kit era appena riemerso, quando vide Ty entrare in acqua completamente nudo.

Era la prima volta che lo vedeva senza vestiti. Rischiò di disarticolarsi la mascella mentre fissava il corpo muscoloso dell’altro ragazzo. Sfiorò l’inguine con lo sguardo e il suo corpo reagì senza che lui potesse farci niente. I boxer bagnati, che già gli si erano appiccicati alla pelle, divennero improvvisamente più stretti e pesanti. Era sicuro di essere color peperone (e anche di avere la bava alla bocca).

Poi inorridì, notando cosa Ty stringeva in mano. Una boccetta arancione dall’aria tristemente famigliare.

Cercò di immergersi il più velocemente possibile, ma Ty lo vide e lo fermò, mentre entrava nell’acqua:

<< Non pensarci neppure, Christopher! Ora io e te parliamo. >>

<< E di cosa? >>

<< Di questo! >> esclamò l’altro, sventolando il tubetto.

<< Del fatto che mi hai frugato nello zaino? >>

<< Non ti ho frugato nello zaino, l’ho trovato per errore. >>

<< Frugando nel mio zaino! >>

<< Non. Ho. Frugato. Nel. Tuo. Zaino! >>

<< E come l’avresti trovato allora? >>

<< Ho dato un calcio al tuo zaino pensando fosse il mio, e quello si è rovesciato ed è saltato fuori questo. >> spiegò Ty:

<< Ma il punto non è questo. >>

<< E quale sarebbe allora? >> chiese Kit, incrociando le braccia al petto:

<< Perché hai preso a calci lo zaino, ad ogni modo? >>

<< Perché ero frustrato! Perché mi stai facendo impazzire! >>

<< IO ti faccio impazzire? Guarda che quello sei tu! >> urlò il biondo.

Lui faceva impazzire Ty? Lui, sul serio? Erano mesi che Ty sperimentava su di lui, e poi era lui che faceva impazzire Ty?

<< Ma di che cosa parli? >> domandò Ty.

E a quel punto Kit non ce la fece più, e sbottò, prima di riuscire a rifletterci su:

<< Ma del fatto che ti amo! >>

Quando si rese conto di ciò che aveva appena detto, si tappò la bocca.

Ma ormai il danno era fatto.

<< Mi ami? >> mormorò Ty, guardandolo per qualche secondo negli occhi.

Nessuno dei due se ne era reso conto, ma nel battibecco si erano avvicinati, e ora stavano a meno di mezzo metro di distanza, ansimando.

Nella caverna non volava una mosca, persino l’acqua sembrava aver smesso di scrosciare. Kit deglutì. Ormai si era calato le braghe (letteralmente). Che senso aveva continuare a mentire?

<< Sì. Ti amo. >> Ty sembrò quasi aggrapparsi al lubrificante come se fosse un salvagente.

<< Da quanto? >>

<< Non lo so. Forse da sempre. >> Ty iniziò ad agitarsi, iniziando ad iperventilare:

<< Perché…perché…perché… >>

<< Ty, calmati, respira. Va tutto bene. Parliamone con calma. Respira. >> Ty sentì le lacrime correre giù lungo le guancie.

<< Perché non me l’hai mai detto? >>

<< Avevo paura di spaventarti e di rovinare la nostra amicizia. >> Ty iniziò a singhiozzare, tuffandosi tra le braccia di uno stupito Kit.

Sentiva il cuore in fiamme. Ma non in modo negativo, come quando era morta Livvy.

<< Ty? Ty, mi stai facendo preoccupare. >> esclamò Kit, con voce spaventata. Ty gli prese il volto tra le mani e sussurrò:

<< Anche io ti amo >> Kit non fece in tempo di assimilare quelle parole, perché Ty lo stava baciando.

Quando realizzò, il suo cuore iniziò a perdere battiti. E quando Kit fu sul punto di credere che sarebbe morto così, il cuore iniziò a battergli a velocità triplicata. Quando il bacio finì Kit iniziò a ridacchiare come un ubriaco, e forse lo era davvero.

Anche Ty si unì alle risate. << Ma quanto siamo idioti tutt’e due? >> chiese Kit:

<< Io sono autistico e Julian mi aveva confuso, tu che scusa hai? >>

<< Ero ammaliato dalla tua bellezza? >> Ty era sicuro di essere arrossito.

Davvero Kit lo pensava? << Davvero? >> chiese con la voce piccola piccola, giocherellando con un riccio bagnato del biondo. Kit annuì:

<< Mi hai fatto prendere un colpo quando ti ho visto arrivare completamente nudo. Cosa speravi di ottenere? >>

<< Questo >>disse semplicemente Ty, posando una mano sul suo pene coperto dalla stoffa bagnata dei boxer. Kit era ancora eccitato.

<< È per via del lubrificante? >>

<< Come ti è saltato in mente di portarlo in missione? Se Julian lo avesse trovato probabilmente avrebbe pensato di nuovo che tu volessi stuprarmi. >>

<< Cosa?! >>

<< Ero confuso, quindi gli ho chiesto consiglio. Lui ha frainteso un po’… >>

<< O mio Dio! >> piagnucolò Kit.

Era morto. Julian lo avrebbe ucciso nel sonno. Gli avrebbe avvelenato i pancake. Lo avrebbe fatto attaccare da uno stormo di anatre assassine. Peggio. Avrebbe complottato con le anatre. Loro lo volevano morto quasi quanto Julian; perché lui era al corrente dei loro piani per conquistare il mondo. Già si vedeva, circondato da sicari piumati… Oh.

<< Ti devo torturare fino a quando non mi dirai perché hai portato il lubrificante in missione? >> chiese Ty, facendo di nuovo quel movimento col polso.

In qualche modo era riuscito a calargli un po’ i boxer bagnati e a liberargli l’erezione. Vide il ghigno di Ty. Dannazione a lui che gli aveva insegnato ad essere diabolico. Gli baciò via quel dannato ghigno. Iniziò ad esplorare il corpo di Ty con sempre maggior decisione, fino a quando una delle sue mani si tuffò in acqua, andando sempre più in giù. Aprì gli occhi (che neanche ricordava di aver chiuso) per vedere la reazione sul viso di Ty quando gli prese in mano l’erezione ed iniziò a imitare i movimenti dell’altro. Lui spalancò la bocca, e Kit scese a baciargli il mento e il collo. Il moro soffocò un gemito quando iniziò a succhiargli un punto preciso tra il collo e la spalla.

<< Kit… >> sospirò Ty, e Kit sarebbe potuto venire solamente sentendosi chiamare in quel modo.

<< Christopher… >> ripetè Ty:

<< F…fer..mo. >> Kit si gelò sul posto, le labbra ancora sulla pelle di Ty.

<< Che succede? >> chiese, preoccupato di aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato.

I video su internet non mostravano che fare in questi casi (era un adolescente, ok? Anche lui guardava certe cose, non era mica un santo!).

<< Sono andato troppo in là? >> Ty gli sorrise.

Come poteva pensare Julian che Kit avrebbe mai osato fargli del male?

<< No, no. >> disse, accarezzandogli i ricci biondi:

<< È solo che voglio sapere se vuoi fare questo…con me. Adesso. Possiamo aspettare. >> dopo ciò che aveva combinato per non aver chiesto a Kit cosa provasse, non aveva intenzione di muovere un muscolo senza che Kit ne venisse informato e fosse d’accordo.

<< Intendo…vuoi fare l’amore con me, Kit? Adesso? >>

<< E me lo chiedi anche? >> chiese Kit, ridendo.

<< È un sì? >>

<< Senza ombra di dubbio. >>

<< Allora vieni. >> Ty prese per mano Kit e lo condusse fuori dall’acqua, verso i sacchi a pelo.

<< Avevi pianificato tutto? >> chiese Kit, notando il sacco a pelo disteso.

<< Beh, come te. >> ribattè Ty, sventolando il lubrificante.

<< Veramente io non c’entro niente. Idea di Jace. >> il biondo recuperò anche i preservativi.

<< Suppongo di dover ringraziare tuo cugino, allora. >>

<< Non osare, altrimenti si monterà ancora di più la testa. E poi chi lo sopporta più? >> Ty rise.

<< Adesso però basta parlare di Jace. >> mormorò, abbracciando Kit:

<< Sono d’accordo. >> Ty diede una spintarella a Kit e finirono entrambi distesi sul sacco a pelo, tornado a baciarsi. Il moro interruppe il bacio, per iniziare a baciare la gola dell’altro, strappandogli un risolino.

<< Scusa >> ridacchiò Kit: << Solletico. >>

<< Io penso che tu abbia il collo ipersensibile. >>

<< Io sono tutto ipersensibile. >> ribatté il biondo, alzando e abbassando le sopracciglia.

<< O mio Dio, Kit! Stai flirtando con me? >>

<< Da un po’, ma grazie per averlo notato. >> Ty scoppiò a ridere, crollando sul corpo di Kit, posandogli la testa sul petto, dove poteva sentire il suo cuore battere contro la sua guancia.

<< Potrei rimanere così per sempre. >> bisbigliò Ty.

<< Anche io, ma ho un’erezione piuttosto fastidiosa in mezzo alle gambe. Provocata da te, tra l’altro. >>

<< Stai cercando di farmi sentire in colpa? >>

<< Un po’, funziona? >>

<< No. Però ti accontenterò lo stesso. >>

Quella volta non ci furono altre interruzioni. Kit lasciò che fosse Ty a dettare il ritmo, sapendo quanto fosse importante per lui avere il controllo della situazione. E poi, ora che era giunto il momento, era nervoso e impacciato. Non aveva idea di che farsene delle mani. E poi aveva paura di fare suoni strani. Faceva male?

<< Kit… >> mormorò Ty:

<< Kit rilassati. Se vuoi che mi fermi basta che tu lo dica. >>

<< Non osare fermarti! >> obbiettò il biondo, guardandolo serio.

<< Allora rilassati. >> ripetè Ty, inginocchiandosi tra le gambe di Kit per recuperare il lubrificante e un preservativo.

Kit fece un respiro profondo. << Vuoi stare tu sopra? >> chiese Ty, giocherellando con il tappo del lubrificante.

<< Tu che cosa vuoi? Per me è lo stesso. >> gli rispose Kit: per lui era davvero indifferente, ma sapeva che per Ty era una differenza enorme.

<< Sei più tranquillo a stare sopra? >> Ty si morse il labbro e annuì, abbassando lo sguardo.

Kit si tirò a sedere e gli prese le mani tra le sue: << Ascolta, per me non fa davvero alcuna differenza; se tu non ti senti pronto a stare sotto, mi va benissimo stare sotto fino a quando non te la sentirai, ok? >>

<< Davvero? >>

<< Sì…a dire la verità non ci ho neanche pensato. Se immaginavo la nostra prima volta, tu eri sempre sopra. >>

<< E se… >> pigolò Ty:

<< E se io non mi sentissi mai pronto a stare sotto? >>

<< Mi andrebbe bene in ogni caso. Sarò contento se tu sarai contento e tranquillo. Non c’è niente che mi spezzi il cuore come vederti triste o spaventato. >> Ty sorrise e baciò Kit.

<< Ti amo. >>

<< Io di più. >>

<< Impossibile. >> ribatté semplicemente Ty.

<< Mettiti a pancia in sotto. >> lo istruì poi:

<< Ho letto da qualche parte che fa meno male così. >>

Kit obbedì, sentendo il cuore che batteva forte. Sentì Ty stappare il lubrificante e rompere l’involucro del preservativo. Squittì quando sentì qualcosa freddo e umido colare nel solco tra i suoi glutei. Scoppiò a ridere sentendo il suono che aveva emesso, seguito da Ty:

<< Scusa, dovevo avvisarti. >> commentò il moro.

<< Prendi nota per la prossima volta, Sherlock. >>

<< E tu tieni i giochi di ruolo per la prossima volta, Watson. >> Kit rise, spensierato.

<< Devo prepararti, pronto? >> Kit annuì.

Ty cercò di essere il più delicato possibile in quella fase, soprattutto perché Kit faticava a rilassarsi. Ma quando entrambi trovarono il ritmo giusto, e Kit iniziò a gemere il suo nome, dovette mordersi il labbro per non perdere il controllo.

<< Ty…Ty…Sono pronto, ti prego…vai avanti…>> sospirò Kit a un certo punto.

Ty si fermò.

<< Sei sicuro? >>

<< Sì sì sì. Ti prego, Ty… >>

Ty sfilò le dita, facendo gemere Kit. Prese il preservativo già aperto, e guardò Kit, sotto di lui. Si fermò. Prese un profondo respiro. Dopo quella notte, non sarebbe più stato vergine. Non era uno di quegli adolescenti che non vede l’ora di perdere la verginità, in quanto aveva sempre pensato che quando sarebbe successo sarebbe stato con una persona che amava e che amava lui. E infatti, stava succedendo. Lui amava Kit, e Kit amava lui. Chi aveva detto che l’amore è complicato?

<< Ty, tutto bene? >> chiese Kit, che lo osservava da sopra la spalla:

<< Se ti vuoi fermare qui… >> Ty sorrise. Si allungò verso Kit per baciargli i ricci biondi.

<< Scusami. Pensavo che questi sono i nostri ultimi attimi da vergini. >> Anche Kit sorrise:

<< E pensare che ero preoccupato per la mia prima volta. >>

<< Cosa sono io per te, Kit? Cioè, sono il tuo ragazzo? Stiamo insieme? >>

<< Se sei d’accordo anche tu. >> gli rispose Kit.

<< Stiamo insieme. >> concluse Ty:

<< D’ora in poi io sono tuo e tu sei mio. Come Watson e Sherlock. >>

<< Come Watson e Sherlock. >> ripetè Kit.

<< Allora facciamolo! >> esclamò Ty:

<< Fermami se ti faccio male. >>

<< Elementare. >>

<< Sherlock non ha mai… >>

<< Lo so, era per fare un po’ di scena… >>

Ty gli diede un morso leggero su una natica, e Kit squittì di nuovo. Si scoprì che Kit era incredibilmente rumoroso. Ty si beò di ogni singolo gemito e ansimo. Rischiò di far finire tutto troppo presto ogni volta che il biondo lo chiamava con la voce roca, raggiungendo l’apice quando urlò il suo nome completo. Ty aveva sempre odiato il suo nome: era troppo lungo e sembrava il nome di un generale ottocentesco, ma detto da Kit mentre veniva, beh, avrebbe voluto registrarlo e usarlo come suoneria.

Non si era neanche reso conto di essere crollato addosso al suo ragazzo.

Kit lo fermò prima che Ty riuscisse a muoversi per spostarsi, abbracciandolo.

<< Wow. >> mormorò il biondo.

<< È tutto ciò che riesci a dire? >>

<< Ho il cervello in pappa… >>

Ty gli baciò il petto, e lo guardò fissare con lo sguardo vitreo il soffitto della grotta.

Lo vide chiudere gli occhi e coprirseli con un braccio, mentre sbuffava:

<< Che c’è? >> gli chiese, preoccupato. Magari se ne era pentito…

<< Alla fine è successo! Maledizione! >>

<< Cosa? >>

<< L’ho fatto in una grotta! >> esclamò:

<< Jace me l’aveva detto! Gli Herondale lo fanno sempre in una grotta. >>

Kit guardò Ty, e poi entrambi scoppiarono a ridere.

<< Ma vi fanno con lo stampino, voi Herondale? >>

<< Beh la genetica non mente mai! >>

_**Da qualche parte, a New York:** _

<< Beh, Jace, mio caro…ben fatto. >>

<< È successo? >>

<< Ovviamente! Non comprenderò mai le relazioni moderne, ma devo ammettere che quei due sono carini quasi quanto Jem e Tessa. >>

<< Non dirmi che hai spiato anche loro!! >>

<< No! Solo una sbirciatina innocente! Nulla che io non abbia già visto! >>

<< Non avrai spiato anche me e Clary, vero? >>

<< Ora devo andare, alla prossima, caro nipote! >>

<< Will! Torna qui e rispondimi! >> Jace sbuffò. Magnus glielo aveva detto che lui e Will erano troppo simili. Dannata genetica.

**Author's Note:**

> *English version below:*  
> Super Fratello Zaccaria è una cosa che abbiamo inventato io e una mia amica dopo aver letto I fantasmi del Mercato delle Ombre, per favore non copiare.
> 
> *English:*  
> Super Brother Zachariah is a thing invented by one of my friends and me after we rod Ghost of the Shadow Market.  
> Please, do not steal.


End file.
